Time Travellers
It's bigger on the inside! - SpongeBob. Time Travellers is a spin-off made by Ghastlyop which is a crossover of Doctor Who and SpongeBob SquarePants. Plot SpongeBob SquarePants is a normal citizen, but is whisked away by the Doctor; a Time Lord who whisks him away to most far away places imaginable. Timeline for The Doctor *''Season One'': Before Partners In Crime. *''Season Two'': After Journey's End. *''Season Three: The Final Season'': During Series 5 of Doctor Who, perhaps before Vampires In Venice or after Cold Blood. Episodes Series One/Season One The first season's arc is Destroy Us, portrayed in most of the episodes of the season. The two words are the password to the Dalek mothership protocols. *Episode No: #1 *Episode Title: [[Death Awakening|'Death Awakening']] *Episode Airdate: June 26th, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob SquarePants is a normal person but one day, something awakens at restless pause as a unknown invasion is about to happen but only a wise man can save them or should I say alien? *Episode No: #2 *Episode Title: [[Brief Returns|'Brief Returns']] *Episode Airdate: June 29th, 2015 *Episode Plot:SpongeBob gets his first trip into the Tardis to 1963 as they meet a man called Richard Field and help with his problem with a mysterious briefcase. *Episode No: #3 *Episode Title: [[The Storm In The Cracks|'The Storm In The Cracks']] *Episode Airdate: July 2nd, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob and the newly acquainted Richard Field magically come to the future year of 200200 on the Game Station as the Earth is rebuilding before finding out that someone is against the rebuilding Earth. *Episode No: #4 *Episode Title: [[The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft|'The Friends of Magic in Witchcraft']] *Episode Airdate: July 17th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The team find a rouge rupture in the Time Vortex that lets them travel into a magical universe that seems to be every teenager or 31 year olds wild fetish, the land of Equestia. *Episode No: #5 *Episode Title: [[The Pantheon of Discord|'The Pantheon of Discord']] *Episode Airdate: August 5th, 2015 *Episode Plot: After the kingdom starts to crumble apart, the Doctor and his gang are put to the test as they need to save it but without any magical abilities. *Episode No: #6 *Episode Title: [[A Homecoming Experiment|'A Homecoming Experiment']] *Episode Airdate: August 11th, 2015 *Episode Plot: SpongeBob returns to his home in Bikini Bottom from the Doctor. But as he has returned, Patrick has some how upgraded himself, be an experiment. *Episode No: #7 *Episode Title: [[Drafted In|'Drafted In']] *Episode Airdate: August 22nd, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Tardis arrives on a interplanetary battlefield of sorts as a war is going on and everyone is being drafted in as quick as they can for reinforcements. *Episode No: #8 *Episode Title: [[Airlifted Out|'Airlifted Out']] *Episode Airdate: September 4th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The war is in it's final stages as the final battle is coming towards a closing end while the Doctor and co are trying to get out. *Episode No: #9 *Episode Title: [[The Other Lord of Time|'The Other Lord of Time']] *Episode Airdate: September 4th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Tardis lands in Cardiff to get two unwanted visitors, one of them is the Vashta Nerada and the other is uncommon to the Doctor that even he is scared. *Episode No: #10 *Episode Title: [[Dystopia|'Dystopia']] *Episode Airdate: September 6th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The new team arrive at the planet they were heading to go last time, except when the human colony's are being harvested for strategist creatures. *Episode No: #11 *Episode Title: [[Sharp Edges|'Sharp Edges']] *Episode Airdate: September 8th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Earth has now been token over again and has in use for destruction. With the Doctor, Patrick, SpongeBob and Lilithena being the four people to save the planet. Their loss will be the advantage. *Episode No: #12 *Episode Title: [[At World's End|'At World's End']] *Episode Airdate: September 20th, 2015 *Episode Plot: The Earth has now been lost. With only hours before the final end for the planet. Is this the Doctor's final trial of strength at World's End? Reviews * Add your review here! Category:Ghastlyop